The Girl of My Dreams
by gohanrulez23
Summary: This is a story where the main girls from Zelda pressure Link into marrying them. Rating may go up in later chapters. ENJOY! PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Girl of My Dreams

Welcome! This is my fourth story. I thought of this story while listening to Disney music. But don't worry; I am continuing my other story. Well now for the disclaimer. I do not own Legend of Zelda, Disney, the only thing I own is the idea of the story. Note: There are no Mary-Sues in this story. At least not yet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Girl of My Dreams  
  
One day Link was in the forest, thinking about something. He was 17, and he still hadn't settled down yet. Navi, his fairy was resting on shelf. As he was thinking about this, there was a knock on the door. He said, "Who's there?" A voice replied, "Oh just open the door!" It was a girl's voice. He opened the door to see Saria, Zelda, Malon, and Ruto. Malon said sweetly and flirtatiously, "We have come to get you to choose which one of us will be you bride." Link looked startled by this. He queried, "Just what brought this along?" Ruto was the one to answer now. She said, "Well.... It started like this." Navi awoke her wings fluttered eagerly. She exclaimed, "I LOVE FLASHBACKS! They are so much fun!"  
  
====Flashback to last night====  
  
Zelda, Ruto, Malon, and Saria are at Saria's house playing poker. Zelda said, "Link loves me the most!" Ruto argued and said, "Bull crap! He loves me most. He is my fiancé." Malon said, "Au contraire, Link loves me the most because I am so fine." Zelda's soda came out of her nose. She said, "Yeah right!" Saria said, "Link loves me because I am his best friend." Ruto said, "Let's go ask Link and see who he loves the most.  
  
====End Flashback====  
  
Link shrugged and said, "Hmm...That makes sense, but I don't know who I love the most. I was thinking about it. I will have to go on dates with each of you." Zelda said, "But how will we know who goes first Link?" Link responded, "We will draw straws. The one with the biggest goes first and so on." The girls each drew straws. The order was, Saria, Malon, Ruto, and then Zelda. Link said, "Alright Saria, You can't go out with me because you are to young and it is illegal. I am sorry." Saria ran off crying. (A/N: Sorry to all the Link/Saria lovers. She is too young.) Link said, "So Malon you are first, then Ruto, then last but not least Zelda. Malon, I will pick you up tonight at 7:00. Now I bid you all good day." Ruto said, "But Link..." He responded, "I said good day!" (A/N: I don't own that 70's show either) And with that the girls left. Link had to take a shower and get all-clean. And then he had to shave. He put on his blue earring and his freshly pressed green tunic. He put it on and his hat. He told Navi, "Now Navi, you are going to have to behave during my date with Malon. Now I want you to go into my hat and I do not want to hear a word. Got it?" Navi replied, "Yup!" Link walked out of his house, and saw Saria in her house bawling. He walked in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and left for the field. He summoned Epona and rode off to the ranch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how do you like it? This is my first story to actually try to get serious. Please Read And Review! Oh yeah... TO BE COUNTINUED! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Date With Malon

Yo, wat's ^? I am back again with another chapter. Do I really have to do the disclaimer again? I have said it once; I do not feel like saying it again. Mmk? Now enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: The Date with Malon  
  
Link was headed out of the forest when he saw all the Kokori (except for Saria), "HEIGH HO! (All Kokori echo) Heigh ho Heigh ho! It's home from work we go..." Link quickly left after that strange encounter. After riding for an hour, he reached Malon's place. He let her on Epona and they headed off to a Café in Karkriko. Malon was talking away about what had happened on the farm that day and there was a person singing the song Bella Notte (off of Lady in the Tramp which is Disney, which I already said I don't own). Link was positively bored out of his mind. Link said, "Um... Malon? I think I have to go. I had a wonderful time." Malon frowned and said, "Okay, I will see you later." She winked at Link and they left. Link thought to himself, "That was horrible! I almost died of boredom." Link rode back to the forest to sleep. Tomorrow was his date with Ruto. He really did not like Ruto. For the love of Din, she is a fish! Link let this sink into his mind as he went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well...this was a short chapter and the next one will be also. But I can guarantee chapter four will be extremely long. Ok? But be sure to Read and Review. I need at least one review and I will go on. 


	3. The Date With Disaster

Howdy! It is I again, updating...again... Oh and, I didn't wanna do Nabooru or Impa because...I didn't want too...Note: This chapter will be slightly longer than last chapter's, but keep in mind, the next chapter will be long! So...I already did the disclaimer in chapter one, so...on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: A Date With Disaster  
  
Link was nervous. He did not want to go out with Ruto, but he had promised. So he decided he had to. Link got all ready and headed out. The Kokori were all playing a game in the meadow, and he heard one kid fall over on a root and skin his knee. (A/N: That actually happened to me...I was playing duck duck goose in kindergarten and I got picked, so I was chasing the person who was it, and a tripped and skinned mah knee...it hurt and I still have the scar.) Link laughed to himself and walked out. He summoned Epona and rode off to Zora's Domain. When he got there, he picked up Ruto and she got on the back of Epona, and they rode off to the same café. Link had a cup of coffee while Ruto had some weird drink. Link said, "So...how was your day?" Ruto replied, "Fine." You could tell Link was uncomfortable. Ruto leaned over to kiss Link, and unfortunately, he gave in. Link was disgusted by this kiss. It was all scaly and gross. Link quickly called for the waiter and got the check, paid, and rode off. It was the worse date in his life. When Link got back to the forest, Navi queried, "Why so glum Link?" Link only frowned and went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok...this is the end of chapter 3. I will have chapter 4 here ASAP! Ok? Chapter 4 will be long so I will be typing a long time. But...READ AND REVIEW! 


	4. The Tale that is Old as Time

Hello...I am back with Chapter 4. This is going to be long... Well... on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: The Tale that is Old as Time  
  
Link was getting ready for his date with Zelda. He brushed his hair and put on a green tunic like he usually does. He says to Navi, "I need you to be silent as can be, as if you are not there." Navi just nodded and Link headed outside. He looked at the Kokori who were making a tree house in the old Deku Tree. Link headed to the field and summoned Epona. As he reached the castle, Zelda was outside, waiting for him on a white horse. She looked beautiful. Link smiled and she smiled back. They then rode off to the café. When they went in, they were seated at a table. While eating, Mrs. Pots (From The Beauty and the Beast, which is Disney, which I said I don't own) came up and she sat down on the stage. There was a microphone in front of her so she started to sing:  
  
Tale as old time, True as it can be, Barely even friends, Then somebody bends, Unexpectedly.  
  
Just a little change, Small, to say the least (A/N: This part of this won't rhyme because I couldn't think of anything.) Both a little scared, Neither one prepared, Zelda and Link...  
  
Ever just the same, Ever a surprise, Ever as before, Ever just as sure As the sun will rise Tale as old as time, Tune as old as song, Bittersweet and strange, Finding you can change, Learning you were wrong...  
  
Certain as the sun, Rising in the East, Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Zelda and Link. Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme,  
  
Zelda and Link...  
  
A tear came out of Link's eye. That song had made Link realize how much he loved Zelda. He told her, "Zelda, I love you!" He kissed Zelda and she kissed him back. When Link got home, he headed back to his house and slept. He knew his decision.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was this? That song is what made me think of this story. But! There will be two more chapters after this instead of one. The next chapter is how it really happened, and the next one is what my twisted mind thought up. So. Read and Review! 


End file.
